A drill guide bushing, which can be used for osteosynthetic purposes and especially for drilling, cutting threads or inserting implants, is known from International Application No. WO 96/20650 to Frigg. This known drill guide bushing includes a bushing, the front end of which can be bought into contact with a bone and through the rear end of which an instrument or implant can be introduced. Furthermore, this known drill guide bushing, in the region of the rear end, includes a coolant connection, through which coolant can be introduced into the drill guide bushing. It is a disadvantage of this known device that, when a bone screw is inserted, it cannot be guided at the screw shaft in the borehole of the drill guide bushing, as otherwise the drill guide bushing can no longer be removed from the bone screw because the head of the bone screw is larger in diameter.